1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices; and particularly to an electronic device having a signal receiving apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Remote controls are commonly used in daily life for controlling electronic devices, such as televisions. Each television usually includes a signal receiving apparatus for receiving remote control signals transmitted by the corresponding remote control. The receiving apparatus often includes a main body for receiving the remote control signals, and a transparent cover covering the main body for protection. However, the size of the cover is often small, and attached to the housing of the television. Thus, the cover is easily disengaged from the housing of the television and the main body may be vulnerable to static electricity.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.